


【郭路】番外

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 郭德纲 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【郭路】番外

尽管路思存不愿意承认，可事实是郭德纲是在意他的。因为耳朵下边的红痕和微微肿起的眼睛，男孩故意躲在黑暗里，可是越刻意越能被年长者发觉。

正在写写画画的人停下来，走过去，轻而易举的看见了那些细节，他把弯腰沏茶的人圈在怀里，“能告诉我发生什么事儿了吗？”

路思存微微抖了一下，摇摇头。

这是第一次他拒绝自己，郭德纲更好奇，“不说可不好。”

他想要知道的事，自己不说他也会知道，与其这样倒不要惹他不高兴。

“我父母白天来过，就是这样的。”

郭德纲明白了，“用我去……”

“不要！”

郭德纲松开他，呵呵笑，“你今天胆子大了。”

路思存急忙解释，“我怕见了您他们更激动，我倒无所谓的，可是您不行。。。”

郭德纲抓着他的手腕，拉着他坐下来，“我和你不一样，不至于的。”

路思存情绪很低落，疲惫极了，他低着头，“去也没有用，他们不要我了。”

郭德纲搂着他，“他们不要我要，但是有一点，天下没有不是的父母，你不能因此就怎么样。”

路思存炸着胆子抬头亲他，直直的看着他，“我不要听说教。”

“也对，光说不做也不管用。”

路思存被压在沙发上，搂着人的脖子，“这可是书房。”

郭德纲奇怪的很，“书房怎么了？”

“多严肃的地方干这事。”

郭德纲嘬人的脖子，“不碍事。”

路思存后来想了想，他也不明白为什么最后会拐到那事儿上。

过了几天他给路思存拿了一份策划书，是摄影展的章程。

这是他的梦想，可是有些人轻而易举就能办到，手段是见不得人的，自己也见不得人。

他有点莫名抗拒，可到底应下来了。一是不敢拒绝，二是，他确实太想了，这些年的辛苦，就是为了这个，现在摆在眼前，怎么能不要呢。

郭德纲说这个展览是盈利性的。

确实是盈利，他听到的只是数字，人口中的数字，谁想那些数字都入了自己的口袋，他就忽然明白那些数字的含义。

他想自己是不是做错了什么事，为什么会这么不舒服。后来他听人怎么在背后说他。

路思存问郭德纲，“创业很辛苦吧。”

郭德纲点点头，“当然了，无论哪个行业，创业都不容易。”

路思存又问，“守业难吗？”

郭德纲摇摇头，“你得看守什么。”

“守业吗？”

郭德纲呵呵笑，“业分家业事业。”

“家业？”

“不必守。”

“事业？”

“莫强求。”

路思存冷冷的笑，没有底线的人，“所以你现在坚持的动力是什么？”

“多赚钱然后挥霍在无关紧要的玩意身上。”

郭德纲撂下碗筷，沉沉的看着他，“我的动力是责任，无关紧要的人自然无关紧要，何必为他挥霍。”

路思存无话可说，可对自己的定义更加迷惑。

郭德纲盯着他，“事实是你与我一起，无论给你带来什么都是这个事实产生的结果，再胡思乱想也没有用。”

说完就要起身离开。

路思存低着头，“如果你曾经也有这样的选择，你会怎么做。”

郭德纲低头看着他，“我没有这样的选择。”

“如果呢。”

“如果那个人和我一样我就选，如果那个人比我还次那我就不选。”

路思存琢磨着，和没说一样，想和他绕却永远也绕不过他。

也就不久，他的父亲给他打电话了，说让他回家吃饭。他想郭德纲不一定用什么法儿让如此固执的父亲都服软了。

即便是被家人认同，他也没有想象中那么满足那么开心。

得到一切的他觉得空虚，甚至不知道该如何活着。

即便是最难的日子里，他也没有这样迷茫过，他知道自己的坚持，也知道那么固执的坚持是为了什么。可是现在他达到了自己的目的，是因为郭德纲的一句话，那么当初自己经历的苦难又算什么呢？

在他最无措的时候，他看见了于谦，笑起来和自己那么相似的人。他抛却了郭德纲曾经和他说的那些暗示的话，选择相信郭德纲不过也是寂寞了想找玩伴找替身而已。

年轻人蓬勃的爱意转化成深刻的恨，恨不得他失去一切。

最直接的也不过是拆了郭于，反目成仇吧。

他端起座机电话，播了过去。

end


End file.
